the Major Leagues
by SoyaCat
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots for League of Legends. Stories of its Champions as they experience life on and off Summoner's Rift. Includes various champions and pairings. champions and pairings.
1. Pancake

**Rated T** for Violence and Occasional swearing read at your own discretion

* * *

 **Prompt:** Pancake

Pantheon pounded his shield with a large smirk on his face. The blood lust was bolded in his eyes as he looked at the Noxian general. "Is that all you have?" he sneered. "What a general you must make."

Darius gripped his Axe and wiped some blood from his face. "It's a pity how much you underestimate me, the true power of raw, _true_ , strength. You call yourself an Artisan of war? You barely scratch me." he laughed harshly. "Your head will make for a pretty trophy for the Noxian's wall when I'm done with you."

"All talk." Pantheon smirked preparing for the next clash. His muscles felt steady and they throbbed with need to want to run his spear through Darius' armor. He wanted nothing more than the Noxian to fall lifeless before him. The image made his sneer widen. "You will be privilege to die at my feet!"

Pantheon lunged forward and thrust his spear forward. Darius respond and moved to the side and immediately spun with his heavy axe.

There was barely enough time for him to jump away so he dropped low, feeling the blade of the axe skim the hairs on his helmet. When it cleared over his head, Pantheon adjusted his grip on the spear and propelled it forward into the General's head. Darius grunted and staggered a few steps.

He raised the axe over his head and when he brought it down. Pantheon raised his shield but even still felt the force of the blow caused him to falter. When the second blow came, it hammered down with twice the force of the first. His knees were forced down onto the ground as it cracked beneath him.

He felt his muscles burned as he struggled to keep his shield above him. Pain spiked through his shoulder, but he was quick to banish the pain like he was trained to do.

"I will split your shield in two and when you die, you will be honored that you have finally witness true strength." Darius grinned and as he prepared for the third one Pantheon knew he needed to move.

Pantheon clenched his teeth tightly and as the axe was coming down he dove to the side. The earth caught the blow and he took advantage to launch himself into the air. "You know nothing of strength!"

His muscles were taut, readying his arms for the perfect thrust like he was taught. He would not lose this battle. The Noxian would die today, by his hand.

Darius lifted his arm to block the blow but the shield came down with such force that it slammed into his head anyway. The General grunted and Pantheon used this moment of hesitation to use his head to propel him back towards the ground.

When he hit the floor the Artisan immediately roughly shoved his spear at him. Daruis, was quick however. He shot out his hand and gripped the spear as the tip pierced his palm.

Blood spurted and dripped down Pantheon's weapon. There was a pause for a split second as he tried to rip it out. Dariu's other hand gripped the spear, and whipped it, along with Pantheon to the other side.

Darius grunted and looking at his hand as Pantheon shot back up, recovering quickly. He tossed the spear lightly out of his hand to adjust his grip and prepared to whip it forward when he heard his summoner.

 _'Get to mid lane_ now _! It's getting over run!'_

The voice took him by surprise and he faltered. "Not now!"

 _'Yes. Now! Do you want to lose? Use Skyfall! Quickly!'_ Pantheon could almost hear Veigar's distant pained grunts and it made him snort with disgust at the weakness of the mage. But, nonetheless, Pantheon clenched his teeth and prepared his muscles for the jump.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Darius barked a laugh and hooked his axe around the artisan.

The dull hook dug painfully into his back, yanking him quickly over to Darius. When the hold loosened Pantheon moved to jump back when he felt Darius fist plow into his face.

Pantheon staggered onto his knees, grunting. And as he looked up, Darius was winding up for another swing. It didn't seem like he would have enough time to dodge the axe entirely this time. His shield shot up just fast enough to feel the force of Darius' axe slam into his shield, sending him flying towards the ' laugh echoed distantly in his ears as his summoner screamed at him,

Darius' laugh echoed distantly in his ears as his summoner screamed at him, _'Run Pantheon! Run!'_

Pantheon's muscles screamed and protested as he took in a few breaths. He snarled up at the summoner commanding him and moved.

Water splashed onto his armor as he sprinted, with the general biting at his heels. "Running from a fight? _Artisan_?" Darius' voice made him ball his fists. A knot of irritation tightened in his chest as he clenched his spear and shield.

He ran. He ran into his jungle, evading the large man quickly. He could hear Darius' loud armor thunking past him as he hid behind a rather large tree.

 _'Pantheon! Quickly! Before he finds you!'_

The Artisan's jaw tightened. Nonetheless, he hunched low into the ground and then shot up into the sky. There was no lack of pings of where the summoners wanted him to go.

He barely heard his teammates shouting for the others to move when he landed. The ground cracked as he touched down onto the rift in the midst of all the enemy champions. He maneuvered quickly past blades and spells and then thrust his spear cleanly into one of the Champion's head. He quickly ripped hit out and moved onto his next opponent, blood splashing onto his armor.

A smirk framed his face, feeling invigorated. "Come to your deaths!" He snarled as he barreled past one of his teammates to bash his shield into a fish.

From the corner of his eyes he could see his teammates quickly joining the fight, Vayne, the Demacian rolled at the back, firing her bow with precision. She was quickly joined by Alistair as he charged ahead, defending the archer.

It had only been seconds into the fight when he saw the Darius' shadow in the air. His hands high above his head ready to slice his opponents open with a hard slam. Pantheon hadn't noticed how much damage he had sustained until then and he barely had time moments to step away from the killing blow when he felt the blade grind down his shoulder.

Blood poured from his back and his vision quickly blurred. He felt Alistair quickly rush to his aid, quickly healing him before shoving the general away from him. Pantheon slumped and grunted, but he dare not fall onto his two knees again.

"Are you alright?" Alistair glanced back at him as his teammates ran ahead of him.

"Go! I will be fine!" Pantheon staggered forward and stabbed his spear into the ground to steady himself. His mind pulsed and his bloodied shoulder throbbed pain washing over his body. His shield felt heavy on his arm, heavier than he ever felt it to be.

He gasped for breath and then felt his Summoner recall him back to the base.

Upon arrival his wound began to slowly stitch up. He felt his dead skin meld back into one and felt the nerve endings reattach itself together. The feeling made him shiver with disgust. No matter how many times he had come back, it was a feeling he could never get used to.

But soon pain was a forgotten memory and his summoner was quick to put him back to work.

 _Skyfall, to the middle inhibitor tower, Pantheon they need you._

His legs were no longer shaky. Strength had returned to them and he leapt into the sky with a single leap, once again. When he landed his first reaction was to look around. Darius looked to have been dealt no doubt as he was nowhere to be seen.

His fists clenched into tight fists as he swore, under his breath, that he would be the one to put the Noxian down the next time they saw each other. He ran ahead only to hear a small voice beneath him.

"A warning would have been nice! Watch it next time!"

By the sound of it, it was the small yordle, Veigar. He paid no attention to him and caught up with his teammates but when he glanced back he found the Yordle glaring daggers at him.

"I'll show you the definition of pain if you do that one more time!" He hissed.

"Do what, exactly?" Pantheon narrowed his eyes.

"Drop from the sky! You can't just land so close to me like that! I was almost squished!" He pointed his wand threateningly at the Artisan. Pantheon couldn't help a grin from his lips and it only angered the yordle all the more.

"Next time, I'll squash you with dark matter and we'll see how much _you_ like it!" Veigar practically screeched, just in time for the inhibitor to explode. Pantheon could only laugh at the image of the Yordle trying to best him.

"You can definitely _try_. Mages use Magic because they are weak." He taunted as their team began to back away from the base to recover.

Veigar's body shook with rage. "That's it!" His voice was shrill as Pantheon had ever heard it. "After this match, I'll make you as flat as a _pancake_!"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a baker."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed that! More to come! If you have a prompt or a pairing you want me to write, just let me know! Remember to review! I would absolutely love to know what you think! I'm trying to work on my fighting scenes so if anyone could give me feedback, that would be really great!

I'm trying to work on my fighting scenes so if anyone could give me feedback, that would be really great!

Thanks for reading and till next time,

xxxSC


	2. Flat

**Rated T** for Violence and Occasional swearing, read at your own discretion!

* * *

 **Prompt:** Flat

Deep in the League sat two Champions awaiting their turn to be summoned onto the Fields of Justice. It had been predicted that today was going to be a very interesting match, but Vladimir and LeBlanc couldn't be bothered.

The Reaper sat, slouched in his chair, one arm resting lazily on the arm rest while the other one played with a ball of blood he had sucked out of a poor victim moments ago before arriving. LeBlanc, on the other hand, was seated straight, her legs crossed, with one hand gently touching her chin while the other holding a letter.

She felt a small sigh escape her as she tilted her letter down to eye Vladimir. She didn't want to admit that she was envious of Vlad, but that's exactly what she was. He had something to play with and she didn't.

LeBlanc watched him expand the ball of blood and the pungent smell grew as he did. The smell of rust and musk made her scrunch her nose. It would have made her gag if she wasn't already used to this kind of smell. She watched him a moment more and then gently let the letter rest on her lap.

"Vladimir, darling, do tone-" she gestured towards him, realizing after a pause that she hadn't a clue of what he was doing. "-whatever you're doing down, the smell is becoming unbearable."

The Reaper smirked, gathering even more blood in his hands which made her frown. He arched a brow when he replied, "My, is the Matron of the Black Rose bothered by the smell of blood?"

"Bothered?" She gave a light laugh. "Blood reeks darling. The stench of blood mixed with vomit and sweat is even worse," she told him, her nose scrunching once again at the thought of having to smell all sorts of bodily odors. "I'm just thinking about the others that come in after us."

He laughed. "I never knew the great illusionist cared for the league and its summoners."

"Oh, be assured dear, I don't. They're barely animals really. Vomit, sweat and blood is not something I want to return to." she told him and then uncrossed her legs. "And please, I prefer the title of 'deceiver' not illusionist. I don't want children coming up to me, thinking I'm somehow open for business." She scowled.

"My apologies," Vladimir chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do, darling. Please do." She smiled menace lacing into her features that she made sure Vladimir would not miss. Le Blanc folded the letter neatly, taking a soft breath. "Now, I'm curious about your skill set Vladmir, dear."

She knew it had to look a little surprising that she was taken an interest in his skill as she took little to no interest in anyone else. If it didn't benefit her or the Black Rose then there was no point in knowing. But now, she was absolutely, incredibly, sorely, _bored_. She must have read the letter enough times to memorize it word for word.

Vladimir raised his eyebrows. "You're curious about my skill?" he asked darkly. "I have to admit your curiosity draws questions."

She waved his protest away. "Quiet, dear. You can ask questions later." Le Blanc wasn't going to admit she was bored. Not to Vladimir.

"Does the blood seep from the pores of your victims? Or do you just pull it out of their orifices?"

It took a moment for the Reaper to sigh and begin to vaguely explain. She feigned her interest, letting the words slip into one ear and out the other. She was bored, but it didn't mean she was interested in anyway. But still, a few words here and there made her ears perk.

"It's all a rather a bore, I'm sure." He finished with a grin, looking at the bubbling ball of blood in his hands. "Perhaps I could try it on you sometimes."

She laughed, unfazed by his idle threat. "You can definitely try, my dear. You can definitely _try_."

"Is that a challenge?" She could hear the ambitions and cunning colouring his voice. But then he eased back into his chair. "I doubt you even heard anything I said."

"Of course I did, darling," she said quickly. Vladimir looked unconvinced. "But my main interest lies in your ability to melt into a pool of blood."

"It's not melting. I sink." he stated like he had taken a little offense to her lack of knowledge on his skill.

"Of course Darling," she ignored him and crossed her arms. "I'm just impressed how…well flat you appear. How do you move in that form?"

Vladimir laughed. "You're impressed? I must admit, I thought the Matron of the Black Rose would not think my abilities to be _impressive_ by any stretch. What do you-"

"Perhaps impressive was overstating it, dear." She interrupted her eyes flashing dangerously and a little defensively. She then sighed and then continued innocently, "Darling, I simply wanted to make conversation but if you wish to hear my true opinions on your ability then it's something I can't be bothered with."

The Reaper took no offence and instead chuckled again. "I knew you would say something like that. It's better. Your kindness and curiosity was a little unbecoming."

Le Blanc frowned deeply and she narrowed her eyes. "Don't pretend to know me, Reaper. You know nothing and you will do well to remember that." Her words were cold and biting.

Vladimir only smirked in response and her features, after, quickly smoothed back into an innocent smile. The smile fit Le Blanc well, because upon closer inspection anyone would find that the smile would be anything but innocent.

"And did you say that my curiosity are unbecoming?" she started flatly. "What do you take me for, Darling? A stone statue who wants nothing to do with progress? I have my own questions to be curious about."

She added, "I'm not as flat and vein as you think."

"Le Blanc?" Vladimir stared at her, unsure if she had just made a pun towards him but he couldn't get a good look at her face as she had returned back to her letter.

"Hush, Vladimir, dear. I'm busy now," she lied.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello! I hope you enjoyed that. I think I made LeBlanc a little OOC because whenever I see LeBlanc I think of Vivienne from Dragon age Inquisition so I drew that for inspiration :) Anyway...!

I might be a little busy this past month since I'll have to start writing mid term papers! Please be patient with me during this time! I'll try to upload on a normal basis. Usually I hope, to update all my stories at least once a month.

Please review and follow!

xxxsc


End file.
